


Just Another Type of Prison

by Tanie_Bethea



Category: Clue (1985), Clue | Cluedo - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Love/Hate, Marriage of Convenience
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2018-12-31 15:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12135459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanie_Bethea/pseuds/Tanie_Bethea
Summary: Professor Plum and Miss Scarlet avoided prison by getting married thus being safe from testifying against one another. They also hired amazing lawyers that made it appear that only the other suspects were guilty. Now, they're stuck with the other. Could theirs eventually be a happy marriage?





	1. A Home

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is kinda just a teaser. I'll probably come back and improve on it.
> 
> Right now this is on hold indefinitely. I'm gonna come back to it, I just don't know when.

Newly released Miss Scarlet inspects her new home carefully. Plum has gone to the store for groceries and other essentials leaving her to accommodate herself to her new surroundings. They have been married for close to a year now, but this is their first night in a home together. His house was the only option considering she had sold hers when she closed her business. The house isn't dreadful. A bit small and lacking a feminine touch. Scarlet can see herself being comfortable here. Not that she has much choice. 

The sole bedroom is cozy. She doubts she'll change it much, just add a few minor touches of her personality. She lies back on the bed and thinks on Plum lying beside her. It isn't like this is their first time sharing a bed. A marriage naturally must be consummated. Of course, the warden and guards had been most accommodating in allowing the couple "private visits" preventing anyone from claiming the marriage was a sham. Her husband's touch is not nearly as revolting as some others', which is why she chose him to be her accomplice. The bed is just the right size, space to distance herself if she wishes but not enough to stop her from discreetly moving closer to him should she decide to.

There are strict rules in this marriage that they both agreed on. Number one being no lovers for either of them. Love or not, he's her husband, and no other woman is allowed to touch him.

They, of course, now know one another's legal names, and in public, that's what they call one another. But she'll always be Scarlet, just as he'll always be Plum.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter goes dark. I didn't expect that when I started this. I think from here the story will be getting darker. Not sure whether there'll be a happy ending or not.

Adjusting to life after prison isn't easy. Scarlet's money won't last forever. Their reputations are ruined. They're trying to swin to the surface while tied together and a lead weight keeping them down. They must work together to survive or drown.

The W.H.O. refused to give Plum back his job on the grounds that they could not be associated with the scandal. Unsurprisingly, employers are not quick to hire suspected murderers, especially one that is a former madam. Scarlet had one offer, but he was only interested in sexual benefits. He'll be scarred by her response for years to come.

Living away from D.C., while in some ways advantageous, leaves Scarlet without her old resources. Being the murderer of a cop, returning to D.C. would be very bad for her health.

Trapped in a house together doesn't do any favors for their "marriage". If one of them doesn't get a job soon, there will be death.

Barely in the door, Scarlet is already waiting for her "husband". "Stop glaring at me Wife." Plum has just returned from another failed job interview. "What have I done this time?"

"Did you get the job?"

"No."

"Is that all you have to say?"

"Yes."

"Did they give a reason?"

"The same as all the others." Plum, tired of talking, goes to his study and locks the door. There he gives into dark thoughts of possibly committing suicide. He might, but not today. Today, he's just going to drink himself senseless.


End file.
